


Manis

by rotlicht



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [MuraAka] Setelah satu tahun tidak berjumpa, akhirnya mereka bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk sekadar menonton film. Ah, tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum keduanya masuk ke bioskop.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 2





	Manis

Baru jam empat sore, tapi kenapa rasanya sudah sangat dingin? Apakah karena Akashi hanya memakai jaket tipis dan lupa membawa syalnya? Bisa jadi. Saking bersemangatnya karena hari ini, setelah satu tahun terakhir, ia akhirnya akan berjumpa lagi dengan sang pujaan hati. Keduanya yang sudah kelas tiga (sebentar lagi lulus), ditambah jarak sekolah keduanya yang sama sekali tidak dekat, membuat waktu tatap muka mereka jadi semakin berkurang.

Tidak, bukan lagi berkurang. Mereka bahkan tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bertemu.

Sekali lagi Akashi mengecek jam besar yang ada di depannya. Sudah hampir setengah lima dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu masih belum menampakkan diri. Satu uap dingin keluar dari celah bibirnya. "… Kurang dari sepuluh menit filmnya akan diputar, Atsushi," ia menggumam.

Ponsel di saku dikeluarkan. Harapannya akan ada pesan atau kabar apapun dari Murasakibara, tidak ia dapatkan. Sayang sekali.

Hampir saja ia mengembuskan napas pasrah hingga sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal menyerukan namanya dalam _nickname_ khas, "Aka-chiiin~!"

Akashi melebarkan senyum ketika orang besar berkepala ungu itu berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. "Atsushi!" ia balas berseru, disambung dengan dirinya yang berhambur ke dada sang kekasih. " _Hisashiburi_! Kau tidak banyak berubah, dan malah sepertinya makin besar, hehe."

"Heee? Apa itu? Mengejekku?" Murasakibara membalas pelukannya. Sekarang ia mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu sedikit. Akashi tampak terkejut, tapi ia tidak menolak. Pelukannya malah makin dieratkan. "Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Mmm." Kepala Akashi yang masih menempel nyaman di dada hangat Murasakibara menggeleng. "Tidak juga, tapi aku sudah kedinginan."

"Itu namanya sudah lama!" Murasakibara menurunkan tubuh Akashi dan mendorongnya pelan agar ia bisa melihat wajah manis si merah dengan lebih jelas. Satu tangannya menempel di pipi Akashi dan mendapati pipi putih itu sudah sedingin es. "Dingin sekali!" dia berseru sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

Bukannya menenangkan sang kekasih yang tampak khawatir, Akashi malah menarik kedua tangan Murasakibara dan menempelkannya ke kedua pipinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu hangatkan," katanya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Murasakibara memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan ternyata aksinya dan Akashi sudah cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat. Harusnya dia malu. Dirinya yang dulu mungkin akan langsung merasa malu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Murasakibara membungkukkan tubuhnya, berniat mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Akashi. "Yakin sentuhan seperti ini saja cukup?"

Meski beberapa saat lalu wajahnya pucat, kini warna merah sudah bisa kembali sedikit demi sedikit di wajah Akashi. Terima kasih pada Murasakibara dan perkataan nyelenehnya. "… Nonton dulu, baru _begitu_."

"Hm? _Begitu_ bagaimana?" Nada suara Murasakibara terdengar menggoda, menyebabkan Akashi yang ingin mundur menjauh. Murasakibara buru-buru menahannya—dengan tangan yang masih menempel di kedua pipinya—dan tersenyum lebar. "Oke, kita nonton dulu. Filmnya juga sudah hampir mulai."

" _Sudah_ mulai." Mata Akashi melirik jam yang ada di balik punggung Murasakibara, begitu pula Murasakibara yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat jam tersebut.

"… Ups," lepasnya saat menyadari jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat lima menit.

Tiba-tiba Akashi terkekeh ketika Murasakibara sudah kembali memfokuskan diri padanya. " _Well_ , tidak apa telat sedikit. Nanti kita bisa menyewanya dari aplikasi kapan-kapan. Pertemuan kita ini yang tidak bisa ditunda soalnya."

Murasakibara tersenyum tulus mendengar itu. "Kau benar."

Tangan besar yang masih menempel di pipinya, Akashi lepas dan ia menarik si empunya agar semakin mendekat. Dengan suara rendah, ia berujar, "Tidak mau memberiku ciuman dulu sebelum masuk bioskop?"

 _Di tengah tempat umum begini?_ pikir Murasakibara refleks. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum miring. "Kau sudah sangat berani ternyata, Aka-chin. Aku tidak menyangka."

Si merah tertawa kecil. "Anggap saja ini dunia kita sendiri. Jadi?"

Murasakibara tidak lagi menjawab dan ia membawa kepalanya mendekat. Semakin, dan semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya …

_**Dug!** _

… kepala mereka berbenturan karena tiba-tiba Akashi ikutan memajukan tubuhnya. Murasakibara juga agak tergesa, sehingga menyebabkan benturan antar dahi mereka cukup keras terasa.

"Aaah …!" Akashi mengelus-elus dahinya yang sudah memerah, sementara Murasakibara hanya bisa diam, bengong seolah kerasukan. Di dahinya juga ada bekas merah yang bisa jadi senada dengan miliknya. "… Atsushi?"

"…" Gawat. Kenapa dia diam? Jangan bilang Murasakibara sungguhan kerasukan?! Hanya karena berbenturan?!

Tepat ketika Akashi mulai panik, mendadak ada suara tawa terdengar dari Murasakibara. Raksasa ungu itu tertawa! Tertawa lepas!

"Ah, ya ampun, lucu sekali," katanya setelah tawanya mereda. "Kita berdua terlalu bersemangat sampai berbenturan begitu. Kalau tadi ada yang lainnya, Kise-chin atau Mine-chin terutama, mereka pasti akan langsung menertawai kita."

Tadinya Akashi masih diam, keheranan karena tidak biasanya Murasakibara bersikap begini, tapi sekarang … ya, Murasakibara bersikap _begini_. Kemudian ia pun tertawa, seolah menyambung tawa Murasakibara yang sudah selesai. "Haha! Kau benar. Lucu sekali."

Murasakibara meraih kedua tangan Akashi dan menggenggamnya. Senyum lembut terpatri di wajahnya yang termasuk tampan. "Sekarang Aka-chin diam. Biar aku saja yang cium."

"Oke, oke." Akashi tidak kuasa menahan tawa lagi mendengarnya. "Aku diam, bahkan aku akan menutup mataku." Sesuai perkataannya, Akashi benar-benar menutup matanya. Ia sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada Murasakibara.

Bisa terdengar ada senandung kecil dari si ungu, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Tidak sebentar, tapi juga tidak lama. Ciuman itu juga lebih seperti kecupan bagi keduanya. Manis, lembut, dan penuh perasaan.

Ah, sungguh Akashi merindukan rasa ini. Begitu juga Murasakibara yang sudah menahan diri sampai setahun penuh.

Murasakibara menarik diri ketika dirasa sudah cukup. Pasangan ungu merah itu saling berpandangan beberapa saat, kemudian Akashi mendengus geli. "Manis," ucapnya pelan.

Murasakibara terkekeh. "Ya. Manis." Satu kecupan lainnya ia tinggalkan di dahi Akashi yang masih ada sedikit warna merah. " _Suki da yo_ , Aka-chin."

Akashi tersenyum. " _Ore mo_." Ia mendorong pelan dada Murasakibara dan kepalanya mengarah ke gedung bioskop di samping mereka. "Sudah waktunya masuk. Kita benar-benar ketinggalan bagian pertamanya."

"Oke~!"


End file.
